Many people are dissatisfied with the look of their eyelashes. They would prefer lashes with better curl, color, fullness, length, etc. While cosmetic products, such as mascara, are available to improve these characteristics, certain people still would prefer even greater enhancements than are possible through their use of mascara alone.
False eyelashes have been around and in use for quite some time. False eyelashes are applied to the eyelid, and may improve the appearance of the wearer by making it appear that the wearer has eyelashes of greater curl, color, fullness, length, etc. However, false eyelashes also may make it appear that the user has more than one set of eyelashes if the application is not performed with a high degree of precision. Obtaining this degree of precision is a difficult task even for an experienced user.
Alternatively, one may try eyelash extensions. Unlike false eyelashes, eyelash extensions are applied directly to the eyelash, instead of to the eyelid. As a consequence, it does not appear as though the user has more than one set of eyelashes, but rather longer, curvier, darker, fuller, etc. eyelashes. There are drawbacks with this solution as well. At the present time, eyelash extensions are applied one by one to the existing eyelashes. As a consequence, the process is labor intensive, requires highly skilled application, and is expensive. Because the process is not easily amenable to self-application, the extensions are most commonly applied in the salon setting, and as the eyelashes fall out, repeated “maintenance” visits may be required. Also, because eyelash extensions are applied to existing eyelashes using a one-to-one ratio, if one has problems with eyelash count, extensions do little to improve the matter.